


Catching Butterflies

by PastelMuffins



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bloodline Uzumaki Naruto, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMuffins/pseuds/PastelMuffins
Summary: He was given a choice. Wallow in despair while weak or leave and become strong. The choice is his to pick.Includes rape violent scenes depression...and...smutNot editedI suck at story descriptions #sorrynotsorryWarning: Slow updates...well not that slow... and cursing.





	1. OO: The Tormenter

...

Three years after the Kyuubi attack...

...

It was a peaceful night in Konoha. People were wrapped comfortably in warm blankets and having pleasant dreams. Well maybe not everyone. A scream pierce the night making resting birds flutter away into the night sky. "What did I just tell you?" An angry voice hissed. A soft panting sound was all she got in return which served to make her angrier.

"You dare not answer me!?" Her hands tighten on the whip and she lasted out again hitting the small bloody body in the back. A choked cry met the air as the whip tore into soft flesh. A sinister smile came onto the woman's face. His cries were music to her ears.

"Well, I'm waiting!" She yelled out, her forest held outrage and a hint of insanity. Lash after lash tore into the small boys back making him scream in pain. "One hundred and seventeen." A small hoarse voice sounded and the women's eyes lid up in sadic glee. "Since you've been good this time I'll give you a little parting gift."

"You see after you kill my husband I've done all I could for my family. But it's not enough. I want to do more for my sweet little Sakura-chan. Being on the civilian's side of the council isn't enough for us. So I got to thinking." The madwomen did a thinking pose.

"What happens if you mix demon blood and a human blood?" She asked and the small boy shook in fear. "Hm? You don't know? Well, it treats a bloodline of course!" She giggled out. "Just what I need! Then I will get to be on the Shinobi's side of the council!" She started removing pieces of her clothing.

"And your going to help me." She ripped out the remaining pieces of his clothing before grabbing his dick. "You should be happy that you're getting some, it not like anyone would want to fuck a demon anyways." She licked the tip of his dick. "You're pretty big for a small demon."

Naruto whimpered realizing what she was about to do. "Please don't." He begged. She sneered and slapped him. "Be quiet this is for my family!" She took his dick in her mouth sucking and squeezing on it trying to make the small boy come. Little did she know that a small child couldn't produce semen. She probably did know it but chose to ignore this fact for the good of her family.

After getting nothing she grew angry then hopped on his dick and rode him until she tired hoping that he would produce some semen. She got nothing. Furious she got off and threw her clothes back on. "You asshole!" She yelled before beating him until he was unrecognizable.

Seeing that he died she grunted. "Serves the demon right. Now Konoha can be free from the monster that taints this village. She dragged the dead body to a tall dark forest and headed back towards the village never seeing the crimson cloak the heap of flesh that was once called demon/human.

 

**~Catching Butterflies~**

 

Dull blue eyes stared at a familiar scenery. Everything was a gray and white. The plants were a translucent white while the grass was a faint grey color. He looked at the sky, it was black with covered with tiny white dots that twinkled every so often.

He let a bitter smile grace his face. This was better. Why did everyone else get to be happy and enjoy the sun together while he was left in the cold lonely darkness? But the dark was much better. In the dark, he couldn't see the looks of hatred glaring at him like he was shit at the bottom of its shoe.

It was quiet so he couldn't hear the whispers, the hurtful threats that pierce a deeper hole into his already broken body. He couldn't hear the mocking voices that tore piece from piece from his fragile heart. He couldn't feel the thick malice rolling off of everyone in waves. All the hate aimed at him. He wouldn't choke on it. He wouldn't drown in it.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't along. He slowly turned towards the being that never failed to be there when he died. He hoped for once that he could be left alone. In peace never go to back to endure the same torturous cycle that never failed to land him here. He lost count to how many times he visited this spiritual realm.

Luck was not on his side when he spotted sicky purple skin barely covering ribs. Black claws hands jutted from a dingy white rob, arms extended out to the side. White long hair flowed like it was moving on its own. Red horns twisted out towards the sky from the side of its head. Teeth spiked like a shark grasp a dull grey knife. Glowing amber eyes burned into his skull.

"I hope that you enjoy it while you can, because you won't be coming back here for a while."

The tiny spark of hope faded from his eyes. He clenched his eyes shut when he heard the words that was always said just before he was forced back to the world of the living.

"Your time is not up child you are still needed in the mortal realm."

Its hand slowly rose to its mouth taking a knife out of it teeth before making a slashing motion. He heard one more thing before the world crumbled around him.

"Things will be different from now on. Live Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."

Then the world shattered around him.

…

It's only short because it's the prologue.


	2. I: Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every step is like walking on spikes. Every breath feels like inhaling glass that's cutting his insides. Every movement feels like electric currents frying his body. Every glare feels like hot iron to his skin. Every word is a pierce to the chest. There's not much his mind can take anymore. It won't be long before he just drop. Can someone save him before fragile mind shatter into pieces?  
> ...
> 
> Includes rape violent scenes depression...and...smut 
> 
> Not edited
> 
> I suck at story descriptions #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Warning: Slow updates...well not that slow... and cursing.

It was pit black. There was a silent hum of power in the air. A rumble sounded creasing the silence.  

**“Do you desire power?”**

Did he want power? The answer was yes. He was tired of being everyone's scapegoat. For once in his short little three years of living he wanted to be able to stand up for himself. He wanted to feel something other than pain and misery. Anything would be better than feeling the hopelessness he felt every single day. He wanted to feel like everyone else did.  

He wanted to feel alive.

Why did everyone else get to have a better life than him? He did absolutely nothing wrong but he still suffered from another person’s actions. He hated being defenseless. Unable to do a thing for himself. So if anyone offered him power he would take it.

Scratch that. He wouldn't take anyone's power. If he got offered power period he would be suspicious. Why would someone offer helpless little ol’ him power? Because they wanted to use him of course! Nothing more nothing less. But still, it wouldn't hurt to give it a try.

Right when he was about to say yes a bright blue light flashed shattering the darkness.  

He was knee deep in water. The air stank it smelled of feces and urine. His lip curled and he made his way through the tunnels. It wouldn't be the first time he got dragged into the sewers. He only hoped the system wouldn't turn on soon. He might actually drown this time.

He entered into a dimly lit room. This was different. A red haze surrounded each corners of the room. He followed the trail with his eyes to find its source. A very large cage filled with the red bubbly substance.

He stayed rooted in his spot. It would be suicide to even go near the cage. He might not like living but he didn't want to die…again. It was not a pleasant experience.  He searched the dark cage with his eyes. Seeing nothing he turned around to leave.

 **“It's nice to see that I have at least one smart host. Most would get curious and approach then I will cut them down with my claws.”** A voice called out before he could move an inch. Naruto said nothing he just opt to listen and watch.

 **“Not a much of a speaker eh?”** Crimson orbs pierced his small body like an arrow to a deer’s skull. A low purr bubbled from the beast chest slowly shaking the room. **“I can give you the power that you desire.”**

If Naruto wasn't on guard beforeーwhich he was he was definitely on guard now. Every hair on his small body stood on end his instinct screamed at him not to take the offer. If it was one thingーthe only thing really that he did trust it was his instinct.

“No” Was his short and simple reply. The beast must have been shocked because his eyes widen before narrowing. **“What!?”** The beast asked sharply. Naruto averted his eyes. He swore he saw his death a thousand times over when he stared into the depths of those crimson orbs.

“No” He stated. The being stared at him for a full minute before growling.

 **“No? It that all you can say you damn hairless monkey? No one rejects my power! Out of my sight you filthy piece of shit.”** The beast raged and Naruto turned swiftly and left. It wasn't like it hurted anyways he heard much worst. That was actually quite tamed from what he was used to.

Naruto walked out of the room into the bright light.

 

 

**~Catching Butterflies~**

 

Naruto groaned when he woke up in a dark forest. His stomach was aching and his head was pounding. He pushed himself up off the ground and took a look at his surroundings. Tall thick trees that could hide a good portion of the Kyuubi loomed over his head.

He didn't need anyone. He came this far by himself and he could go farther. There is no difference between now and back then. If anyone wanted to offer him power it should have been when he was on the ground getting beat to death then he would be grateful.

Why give him the power now when he decided to train himself? If he wanted to manipulate someone he would give the person help when they needed it so they would be grateful to him. For the most powerful being on earth is really wasn't that smart.

He looked back towards where he knew the direction of the village was located. This would have to do. He moved forward deeper into the forest.

9 months later

Dull brown eyes stared blankly at scroll before rolling it up and standing up. Under a simple transformation, he put the scroll before walking out if the public library.

He was your everyday male. Brown hair and doe eyes easily looked over in a crowd. Nothing special but just what he wanted. He easily made his way to the slums of Konoha picking a few pockets on the way. What? He had to get money some way.

It was around midnight when made his way to an abandoned building. He went around the side where a dark figure stood twitching. He stared the man down with a frown. “You got what I need?” He asked the still twitching man.

“Yeah. You got what I need yeah?” The man asked with an excited grin on his face. Naruto pondered for a second whether he should give the man the drugs or not but decided to give it to him. He needed a good reputation after all. No one would want to make deals with him if he couldn't keep his side of the bargain.

“Where are the scrolls?” He asked the man pulled three scrolls out of his pocket passing it to Naruto. Naruto did the same with a bag of drugs before turning and leaving ignoring the happy sighs the man gave while hugging the bag to his chest.

When he made it to his motel room a hand slid down his chest. “Why did you leave me my Black Knights?.” A voice purred with a tone of hurt behind him and he let out a sigh moving towards the bed already used to the lady’s actions. He pulled out the scrolls and began reading.

“You’re no fun!” She whined wrapping her arms around his shoulders and looking over his shoulder to stare at the scroll. “Yui-chan stop.” Naruto said slightly irritated with the women. “Change back and I will.” Naruto let out a huff before dropping his transformation. She let out a high pitch squeal squeezing his small body like a plushy.

He rolled his eyes smiting to his fate. He swooped in and saved her when she was about to get rapped by these men. She had been calling him Black Knight every since. Yui is a prostitute but Naruto doesn't judge. You got to do what you got to do to survive. She's a prostitute and he's a thief he sees no difference. He still remembered when he first met her.

...

 

_Flashback_

A small blond child could be seen walking down the street. Seemly ignorant of all the look of hatred he was getting or he just didn't care which frankly he didn't. Instead, he pondered on how he was going to break into to library medical section for chakra exercises.

He already completed tree climbing and water walking now it time for something more advanced. Everyone knew tree climbing and water walking but everyone didn't know medical chakra exercises. If he wanted to keep his control up to par then simple exercises like that wasn't going to do.

What he needed was the techniques that was locked up in the medical section of the library. It wasn't going to be easy breaking in but he had to try.

It was around night time when he realized that he had droned out again -- he's been doing that lately. Just pondering about life in general and emotions. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know what. The Kyuubi knew. It said that he could feel anymore. He could feel someone's touch but not when someone plunge a knife through his stomach.

The beast said that it was a defense system something that he should liked since he still gets beat often. He didn't know if he liked it or not he couldn't feel a thing not pain or satisfaction he just felt...nothing. He often wondered why he was living---something that didn't change. The last emotion he felt was disgust and self-hatred.

He was disgust that an adult could rape a child. He was also mad at himself for not being able to do a thing about it. He was no stranger to rape now thanks to her that offered the idea to the others. After every beating now they would make sure that they left him covered in dirt blood and semen for the hell of it.

I was glad that he couldn't feel a thing. They would often get pissed because he wouldn't scream or cry. They would often take extreme measures ensuring that he did-- not that they worked. He would cut his tongue and vocal cords out “you don't need it if you don't put it to use after all” they told him. Then they would proceed to castrate him and cut his eyes out.

He didn't even panic even more when all he saw was darkness. He got used to it. But nothing the Kyuubi and Shinigami couldn't heal. Despite the healing, it wasn't a pleasant thought knowing that you were getting gutted over and over again. He was getting tired of dragging himself back to the forest at night. Why do he go to the village at all? He really didn't know. Perhaps he expected them to change or one day not look at him with so much hatred like he killed their puppy.

The Kyuubi was amused and disgusted at the situation at the same time. He was disgusted that a human could do that to it's on race but not surprised. “Humans are vile creatures,” he said. The beast was also pleased at the situation it might not like that he was putting a smudge on it's name but this was apparently his punishment. Since the Kyuubi couldn't do anything to him that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy when he got all his fingernails ripped off.

A scream snapped Naruto back into focus. He was in an alleyway - it's a habit of his to walk through alleys to get away from the villagers. He didn't want any trouble which was bound to happen if he shown himself. He should leave. Curiosity did kill the cat.

He peeked around the alley corner and his eyes widen at the sight. There were five men surrounding a naked women. The women was pale she had long black hair and dark eyes. Some would consider her pretty if you remove the dirt and all the bruises.

“Scream for me bitch.” One if the buff looking men said while squeezing her breast. She let out a whimper but shut her mouth shut almost like she was used to it. Her dulled eyes stared at the sky trying to imagine being somewhere else.

Then her eyes found his. He wasn't sure what he saw there but he knew that he couldn't just leave her like that. Maybe because he felt his chest swell with something. Was it an emotion? Or maybe it was just that he didn't want her to go through what he had to go through every single week.

He recognize her. She was one of the few people who actually gave him food when he was staying on the streets. With his mind made he moved.

...


	3. II:Shattered Pieces

 

**This is still in a flashback if you were wondering.**

 

**~Catching Butterflies~**

 

It was amazing what chakra and a little imagion could do. Naruto made a henge of the Kyuubi to intimate the men while swooping in and grabbing the women. The rapist let out a high pit scream and ran forgetting all about the young women that they were in the middle of rapping.

Naruto wasn't worried. What fool would listen to some smelly drunk saying that he the Kyuubi was back to kill all them anyways?

Kyuubi was the one who taught him henge. He saying that he couldn't be weak while representing the Kyuubi no Yoko. Then he went along with a speech on how strong he was and how he should be grateful that he was taking time out of his precious napping time to actually train him. Naruto just stared dumbfounded while making sure to keep his distance from the insane fox.

Training under Kyuubi was proving useful if not hellish. The fox was a slave driver making him get up at ungodly hours of the morning just to run laps around the village while under a henge. At least he could keep up a henge under extreme circumstances. He didn't know if that was what the fox was aiming for or not. Honestly, Naruto thinks that he just likes to see him suffer.

Naruto thought that it was the only reason or maybe the Kyuubi was killing two birds with one stone. Making him suffer and training him. Naruto rolled his eyes at the thought and looked down at the gasping women in his arms.

His first thought was to ask was she alright  but that obviously was not the case so he just went with the first thing that came to his mind. He stared into her cool marble black eyes while she stared back defiantly. Her eyes held stubbornness that said that she wouldn't break no matter what he did. He truly did admire her drive. Naruto spoke in a soft voice.

"What can I do to help."

Her eyes widened - she wasn't expecting that.

_Flashback End_

After that they kind of stuck together Naruto got an apartment with the money he stolen from some rich arrogant merchant that ticked him off. He had gotten it for Yui seeing as she was staying in some cheap run down motel room. But she refused to move into the apartment saying that she didn't need his pity.

It frustrated Naruto that she wouldn't except it from him. He wasn't pitying her he just wanted to help until she could get on her own to feet. But until then it would just sit there until someone decides that they wanted to move into it. Naruto himself wasn't he didn't want people knowing where he was staying. That would be putting an even bigger target on his back.

He also didn't want to be seen in public with Yui that would put her in danger making civilians think that she was trying to help the demon. Maybe they would say that he put some kind of spell on her making her his slave. He wondered if they would sympathize and try to help her. But he wasn't taking any chances with her safety.

He didn't know when he started feeling strong feeling from her. Maybe it was her drive. Yui was an Uchiha that got kicked out of the clan. She was the clan head's sister. She had problems when she was born that shattered her chakra system. She could never be a ninja. To the Uchiha, she was a stain on the clan's name. It was either get out or die.

It pissed Naruto off that they would do something like that. He was surprised no not at all. If they could rape a child then they could kill their own flesh and blood. She never had a chance. Suffering from something that happened at birth. Something that she had no control over. Just like him...

A hand trail through his golden locks making him shiver. "I know that face." A voice called out from the darkness. Despite her disability to use chakra her eyes were still as sharp as an Uchihas. Naruto let out a low grunt. "Don't worry about me everything is going to get better

" She reassured him hands still trailing through his hair. He nodded slightly dozing while wrapped in her protective embrace. "Everything is going to be just fine." Was the last thing he heard before he surrendered into the darkness.

 

**~Catching Butterflies~**

 

Golden light settled onto glistening tan skin. Sweat beet down his face while dripping unto the cold floor. Naruto's shaky hand held a Ram sign. He struggled to control the flow of his chaotic chakra.

He didn't understand why wouldn't it work? He had to force his chakra every time just to do what wanted he just didn't understand. Then it hit him. He had been forcing his chakra not going along with it. He had to go with the flow of things to get it to do what he wanted.

Naruto relaxed his breathing and focused on his chakra. His chakra was vase and wild two things that you wouldn't want going together when trying out genjutsu. Now, why was he trying out genjutsu you asked? It because he was ready to leave. He had no reason to be in Konoha. The only thing keeping him here was Yui and she agreed to go with him. She wanted to see the world and so did he. They were both tired of being cooped up in a village that didn't want them.

But first things first Kyuubi brought to his attention that he would be hunted down if the village Jinchūriki suddenly up and left. Kyuubi said he had a clone jutsu that could last for a couple of years. He was also trying to learn genjutsu so he could get out of Konoha. He knew no stealth Yui didn't either after all she didn't get any Shinobi training from the Uchihas.

 _ **"Brat."**  _The Kyuubi warned.

Naruto shook his thoughts out of his head time was of the essence after all.

 

**~Catching Butterflies~**

 

It was a warm day in the  _Land of Fire_ a young four-year-old boy could be seen walking around in a dark forest. Naruto found himself back in the _Forest of Death_  whenever he was in deep thought. The Forest brought him solitary when he needed to think and get away from things. He knew he was safe here the animals recognized his presence as one of their own. So he was safe.

Naruto seemed to like exploring. He like taking on new sites and seeing beautiful things. Like this one clearing, it had a meadow and waterfall that fell into a pond of crystal blue water. The water was as clear as his blue eyes. It was a truly beautiful site.

Now wanting to engrave the scene in his head again Naruto made his way into his small piece of heaven.

...

Something swelled up into his chest into it almost combust as he skipped and hopped on the stepping stones in the pond. He had no name for it. He just knew he felt it every time he came here. He felt it around Yui to sometimes but he just couldn't name it.

Kyuubi stayed silent inside of Naruto. When though he was a chakra monster he didn't have the heart to tell the small child that what he was feeling was happiness. Something that his parents should have told him. Kyuubi killed many but he never killed innocents. If he did it was by accident. He only really kept to himself that was how he survived so long without being sealed. But until that blasted Uchiha summoned him to fight he never planned on doing and the other to destroy a village it could be said that he was pissed off.

He didn't regret killing the boy's parents but he did feel a little guilty about it. Seeing how it affected humans directly making them hate a small child that had absolutely nothing to do with did make him regret it a little. But what could he do? He had no control over his actions it wasn't his fault. It wasn't Naruto's fault either. The only thing he could do was help train the boy and give him a helping hand.

Naruto smiled in content as he bathes in the sunlight. The rays washed away the cold that had settled on his skin. He looked with widened eyes at the diamonds and different colored crystals that sparkled brightly in the light. He traced his fingers over a heart embedded into rocks. It had the letters K + M inside it and it was marked by a tripod kunai.

He probably would have passed it if he would have never seen the kunai. He reached out to touch the kunai. Right when his hands were about to grip the handle he passed out.

_He hums to himself as he played with his toys. The ninja was about to beat up the bad guy and save the princess. "Mina-chan." A soft voice called out. Minato giggled as his mother set him on her shoulder._

_"Mom where is Tou-san?" Minato snuggled into her shoulder wondering where his father was_

_He hadn't seen him in a few days. His papa always came home to give him kisses and.treats. His mother's arms tighten around him. He knew something was wrong she was sweaty and her voice got shaky every time she was nervous._

_"Don't worry about him, honey." She carried him to a dark room and set him down. "Now stay here for me sweety no matter what you hear don't come out this room." She gave him a smile and a kiss on the forehead. "Be a sweet little boy like you always are." She looked at him one more time with her dazzling blue eyes before leaving the room and closing the door behind her._

_Minato didn't know how long he stayed there curled up in a corner. When his mother never came back to get him he hesitantly made his way out the room. The first thing he realized was that it was quiet. It was never quite in his home. It was either his father's laughter or his mother's singing could be heard throughout the house._

_It was cold not like the cozy warmth that had settled into the home like a second skin. Minato gulped as he made his way through the house with his favorite toys still clenched in both of his hands for comfort. He let out a sigh of relief when he found nothing in the rooms. He guessed that he was going to have to wait for his mother in the on the couch. She would understand._

_"K-kaa-san?" Minato said nervously as he viewed his mother spread out on the floor. He fell to his knees beside her and rolled her over. He let out a scream at what he saw._

Naruto woke with a gasp. He looked around confused at his surroundings for a moment. He got to his feet before walking out the cave the tripod kunai still in his hand. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

What was that? He certainly didn't know anyone by the name of Minato. Now that he thought about it Minato looks a lot like him. Blonde hair with blue eyes the only difference was that Minato had milky pale skin while he himself had bronze skin. He could be a relative.

But how did he get his memory? That never happened before. It just didn't add up. It all started when he touched the kunai. He looked down at the kunai clenched tightly in his hands. That must been the reason. But he would think on it some other day. The memory he got brought back a flashback that he rather not remember...

_Small blue eyes looked at the figures around the room curiously. "What do we suppose to do with it?"_

_"I don't know couldn't we just kill it?"_

_"The Lord Hokage forbade it, idiot! I'm not going to jail because you wanted revenge on that_ _thing!_ _" The baby cooed sucking its thumb before reaching out one small hand that latched onto a shirt. The figure snarled before smacking the baby's hand aside_ _hard_ _. The baby let out a wail with fat tears rolled down its face._

_"That will teach it manners. Come on let's go. I don't want to be there longer than necessary."_

_Blue eyes stare sadly out the window as the other children played and laughed. He wished that he could go outside and play to..._

_"Come on!" A hand grabbed him roughly dragging him outside his small room if you could call it that. He was drugged onto the playground was he landed heavily on the ground. "Listen up everyone! It's time to play Tag the Demon! Whoever gets the most points wins a prize."_

_Naruto smiled he finally was going to be included in the games. All of a sudden a fist made contact to his face. He fell to the ground crying. Why would they hit him? He didn't do anything wrong. Another fist hit him then another and another. This went on until playtime was over. The orphanage"s mother was saying something to the small crowd of children but he couldn't hear anything. His ears were ringing there was tears in his eyes that blocked his vision and he was hurting all over._

_He faintly remembers being thrown back into his room. This taught one valuable lesson that he would never forget._

_..._


	4. The Fallen Star

**Naruto**

**Catching Butterflies**

_ The Fallen Star _

 

Golden light lapped gently at soft golden bronze skin that glistened in the sunlight. Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and let out a small yarn. “Are you up yet my little black knight?” A warm hand trailed through his hair untangling the mass of knots that it managed to become.

Naruto gave a soft smile before getting up off top of Yui to help start breakfast. It's been around two years since Naruto meet Yui. In that time Naruto had been training as much as his small body could handle with Yui helping out as much as she could. She might had been a civilian, but she did come from a ninja clan and picked up a few things from them.

Like the hand seals to  **The Great Fireball Jutsu** . And others that she managed to memorize when she was still naive thinking that she could one day use chakra like the rest of her  _ clan _ . Yes,  _ clan  _ she hated the Uchiha’s for what they did to her. She had no use for the knowledge but her Naru-kun did. She would do  _ everything _ in her power to help him.

Yui gazed lovingly at Naruto’s back as he retreated into the kitchen. She had no purpose until she met him. She would repay him with every last penny for helping her see the joys of the world again. Even if it was only for a while, even she knew that happiness didn't last forever. There was a storm coming and her Naru-kun is going to be in the middle of it. And she was going to help him prepare for it.

**~Catching Butterflies~**

Yui glazed cooly down at Naruto as she popped him with a newspaper. “Steady Naruto,” she warned in a serious voice. Naruto nodded at her his face set in stone as he finished his training. She had taught him all she could which really wasn't much. Just a the few jutsu that she memorized. Even though, his training was coming along nicely.

Especially his training in medical ninjutsu. Though he had to do chakra exercises every day to keep his control up, he was still a natural in the medical arts. He could be small things but nothing major yet but that was quickly changing.

She urged him to take up kenjutsu because she never had a chance to. She didn't know any moves because the Uchiha forbade her from any kind of training. Apparently, she was too sick for anything according to them. She called bullshit on them, they wanted her weak, so she wouldn't put a stain on the clan’s name.

What outsider of the clan would know that she was there if she never grew in power? No one of course. They keep her inside of the clan’s walls at all times. She rarely went outside because every time she did everyone would glare at her like it was her fault that she couldn't use chakra.

She couldn't even take the title as clan head which was rightly hers because of her birth defect. They gave it to her younger sister instead; were she was nothing her sister was a prodigy in Shinobi arts. It sadden her to see her sister take up the role as clan head.

Everyday she would get more and more like a Uchiha arrogant, proud and always relying on their eyes for every little thing. She didn't want her Naruto-kun becoming like them. It would be a slap to the face if he did.  She would beat it out if him. Even if she was weak but she still could try, couldn't she?

**~Catching Butterflies~**

Naruto groaned as he speedlay walked back towards towards the  _ Red Light District.  _ He knew that he stayed out to late. He was going to get a beating he just knew it! He wasn't strong enough to protect himself yet. He came to a stop in an alleyway. He instinctively knew that someone was following him. The were ninja by the looks of it. This one was going to be rough.  

One of the ninja jumped off the roof landing silently on the concrete ground. “So finally giving up huh?” The ninja said while giving him a mocking stare. Naruto normally wouldn't stop but he didn't want to lead them back to where he and Yui stayed. It was better him than her anyways. He could take it.

“So, we noticed how you don't scream anymore when we tortured you, so we brought someone special to help you out.” The man looked at him with a sinister grin before motioning with his hand. A body dropped to the ground. At that moment Naruto had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Yui…,” Naruto whispered then his eyes widen in fright. “NO! Anyone but her i’ll do anything you say!” Naruto yelled frantically. “Now that’s the reaction we wanted to see.” The man said chuckling to himself proud that he could make the demon show emotion. He trailed a finger down her cheek.

“We were at a bar talking about the next fox hunt when this bitch came up and hit me.” He said pinching her cheek hard. “Imagine my surprise when she started defending the fox brat, saying non-since about how  _ it _ was sweet and kind. Can you believe the lies this demon loving whore told!?”

He stood up unbuckling his pants. “This  _ bitch  _ needs to be taught a lesson.” Yui started squirming around trying to undo her bounds. The ninja slaps her across the face warning her to stay still. He pulled down his boxers before undressing Yui. “You’re going to like this.” He said before entering her and he let out a groan.

“Damn! your tight for a whore.” He said before sliding out and slamming back into her. “You like that huh?” He said while repeating till he came. Naruto growled and tried to get out of the two ninja’s grip that held him down.

**_“Naruto use my chakra! But be warned the ninja will sense when you draw onto it.”_ **

Naruto nodded to himself and drew on the fox’s chakra then launched himself at the man. The man let out a startled gasp not expecting the demon brat to fight back. The man landed on the ground with Naruto on top of him. Naruto snarled showing off his canines and place his elongated claws on the man’s neck.

**_“Shit Naruto Genjutsu-”_ **

But it was to late. He dragged his claws from his neck all the way down to his pelvis gutted the man or let's say women like a fish. The man released the Genjutsu and appeared in front of Naruto. He had a smirk on his face that Naruto didn't like one bit. But if he was there then who did he just-?!

Naruto looked down shakily and tears fell from his eyes. Yui's eyes were wide open in shock the life already gone from her the marble orbs. Naruto looked at his hands to see them covered in Yui’s blood. He turned to the side and threw up. “Yes,  _ yes _ ! This is the face that I wanted to see!” The man laughed at his despair.

**_“Naruto! This is your fault!”_** The fox called out. **_“If only you were strong enough then you could have prevented this.”_** Naruto shook his head in denial, but he knew that it was true. If only he were strong enough then this wouldn't have never happened.

**_“You can still be strong. You can avenge Yui! You can kill everyone who ever wronged her!”_ **

Yes, and he could start by killing these three who made him kill her! He stood and glared at the three. The three-ninja glared right back. He channeled more the beast’s chakra and went faster than the ninja’s eyes could trace and took their heads off. Their heads went rolling on the ground.

Sadly, he didn't have time to return the favor that they always gave him because he felt more ninja coming. He raced back to his motel room and packed his bags. He couldn't stay here anymore. He could live with the glares but what just happened was unforgivable. Making him kill the only person that showed him true kindness was outrageous. He had the leave.

**_“Wait don't leave yet.”_** The beast sentence stopped him from leaving out the front door. **_“They will come looking for you since they felt my chakra. The first place they will look would be the orphanage since they still think your there. Seeing that you aren't willing send up red flags and search teams. You don’t want to get hunted down do you?”_**

Naruto shook his head knowing that the fox could feel it.  **_“I have this technique you can use, its called Blood Clone. It uses the user's blood and chakra to make a solid clone. The set back is that you can't get the memories but lucky for you have me.”_ **

Naruto nodded,  _ “So how does it work?” _

**~Catching Butterflies~**

Naruto was long gone when the ANBU found his clone hidden under a box. Naruto shivered and covered his half-torn newspaper over his small frame. He jumped in fright when a person landed in front of him. He looked up to see an old man giving him a grandfatherly smile.

“Don't you supposed to be at the orphanage young Naruto-kun?” The old man asked. Naruto wouldn't ask him how he knew his name everyone seems to know it for some reason. Naruto tighten the newspaper around himself and shrunk into himself.

“The orphanage kicked me out three years ago,” He mumbled already knowing that the old man wouldn't care just like every other person that came up to him just to spit in his face when they saw who it was. Imagine his surprise when the old man looked down right furious.

‘He thinks that I’m lying,” Naruto thought to himself. He covered his head in reflex already knowing what was going to happen like it did so many other times. He slowly put his arms back down when nothing came.

“Don't worry Naruto-kun. You'll be safe the next time you go back.” The old man said like he hasn't heard that before. Naruto just glared at the ground. “I don't want to go back.” He mumbled, and the old man looked worried.

“Well why not?” The old man asked sticking out his hand to grab the small child but he skunks even more into himself. “I refuse to go back, and I can take care of myself!” Naruto yelled still glaring at the ground.

“Absolutely not! I will not allow it!” The old man said in a serious tone before ordering his ANBU to knock the small child out. When Naruto woke back up he was in his same old small dark room in the orphanage. Frankly that didn’t put the old man in Naruto’s good book.

**~Catching Butterflies~**

**_“Where are you going? The gates is the other way.”_** The fox asked curious to what his jailer’s next move was. “I’m going to pay that blonde-haired bitch a visit.” Naruto said his sky blue eyes glittering dangerously in the dark.

**~Catching Butterflies~**

**_WARNING M-RATED FOR A REASON YEAH >:D_ **

Mebuki Haruno awoke in the middle of the night finding that she couldn't move. She wiggled and squirmed but nothing she did would break the bounds someone put on her. She made a move to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. “Shh,” A voice whispered startling her. “You don't want to wake up little Sakura-chan now do you?” A sickly-sweet voice asked. A voice that sounded oddly familiar...

Mebuki’s eyes widened as she put the voice to a name. “You little bra-,” A knife to her throat cut her off. “Nuh uhhh, I hold all the cards now.” Naruto stated amusement stoned in his eyes in this bright blue eye. “This is just a little  _ parting gift  _ that I so graciously am going to give to you.” He smirked, “Do you want to know what it is?”

The situation dawned into her mind as she finally realized what type of mess she was in this time. “W-what?” She asked warily hoping that the demon was too dumb to actually do some harmful things to her. “This.” Naruto held up a kunai showing it to her. “Wait-!” The kunai stopped at the tip of her throat.

“Didn't you realize? No one will love you like I did, or treat you like I did!” Mebuki shouted in a desperate attempt to stall to think of something. Naruto rolled his eyes at the women and when on with his task of killing her but before he could do that she said something that made his blood boil over.

“You can even fuck me! Yes, you can have my body! I know you like women with nice tits and ass because that that ugly bitch you were always around-argk!” She choked from Naruto’s hands being around her neck in an iron like grip despite his hands being so small.

“So, you’re the bastard that told them about Yui!” Naruto yelled at her furious at what she had done. “I was going to give you a quick death out of mercy, but you don't deserve it.” Naruto said his eye stoned with the beginning of madness. “I'm going to give you back all the love you shown to me!” Naruto laughed out as he stabbed her with a kunai over and over again getting blood all over his clothes and face.

The stressfulness and the death of the only human who ever loved him had been to much for Naruto. A person could only take so much before they snap and Naruto passes that breaking point a long time ago. He was just a ticking bomb waiting to explode. Fortunately, he took it out on the right person for Mebuki Haruno did some unsavory things. Including torturing one Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. So if you asked him did she deserved it he would definitely tell you yes.

Now let's get back to the story. **_“Naruto…”_** The beast’s voice snapped him out of his frenzy. Naruto looked down at the mess he made feeling nothing for the women he just tortured to death. For his heart did die aside Yui. He stood up from the spot where he was strangling the women’s hips. His hair cast a shadow over his eyes. “Did you know every time you hurt me the less that I cried?” He whispered to the air and got no reply.

Naruto looked out the window into the twilight sky before he started to clean up the mess that he’d made.

**~Catching Butterflies~**

It was a beautiful cool night in the Bear Country. The wind blew through the trees making the leaves rustle in its wake. A ninja leaped tree branch to branch holding a rock the size of a basketball in his hand. He had a shit eating grin on his face and looked down right pleased with himself.

He’d just infiltrated a village and got their most prized possession. The ninja dropped down to the ground to make camp. He found a beautiful meadow with a crystal-clear pond in the middle. The ninja sat down, suddenly something pierced his chest making his eyes widened and he cough up blood. The life left his eyes and he dropped the star making it roll to the edge of the pond.

But the star didn’t stop there, it floated until it stopped dead in the middle of the water. The star released a substance making the flowers and trees grow. When the substance met the ninja, the dead ninja’s skin turned purple before shriveling up then decomposing. There was a brief flare of power as the substance stopped then hardened creating a barrier that stopped anyone from entering.

The star sat alone in the pond waiting until the next person to find it.

**~Catching Butterflies~**

Naruto stopped and looked around confused as he felt a power surge. He couldn't pinpoint the direction-he was bet that no one could not even the fox. A purple haze appeared and dance across his skin sending tingles down his spine before taking off in another direction. He shrugged before taking off after it. Not like he had any specific place to be anyways.

The purple haze came to a stop in front of a barrier. The Kyuubi peeked an eye open before its eyes widened. **_'Is this…?!’_** The great Bijuu thought to itself before its eyes narrowed. Naruto gazed in wonder at the purple barrier that surrounded the area. He was shame to say that he would have never saw it if he weren't standing right in front of it.

It didn't look like he could get passed it. Only a fool would try anyways. He was curious but not killed the cat curious, trying to get pass was just asking for trouble. He shrugged before turning around to go the other direction. But before he could something wrapped around his waist pulling him through the barrier.

Naruto landed on his ass into what looked like a meadow.  _ “Kyuubi? What was that?”  _ Naruto asked spooked, but the beast stayed silent. “That wasn't a g-g-ghost wasn't it? Naruto tried to reason to himself. A since of forbidden washed over him like cold water as his laid onto the object at the center of the pond.

Like in a trance Naruto walked forward onto the crystal-clear water creating ripples in his wake as he made his journey towards the center. Naruto almost missed the way the purple hue around the star got brighter the closer he got to the star. He reached out a hand to touch the glowing orb, then the star embedded a bright light making Naruto cover his eyes.

The purple substance bubbled around the star before creating a form that look similar to a Dragon. The Dragon’s eyes opened showing liquid golden orbs that stared down judgingly at him. **_“You are worthy of being my vessel”_** An unfamiliar voice boomed through Naruto’s head. The Dragon howled to the sky before flying straight into Naruto’s chest. His eyes rolled to the back of his head then he promptly passed out.  

The star disintegrated before fading away. Naruto’s body stayed afloat at the center of the pond and the world turned to night.  Stars lit up the night sky as the moon stoned down on Naruto. The pond reflected sky back upon itself as a portal opened.

_ “The stars and moon shall become one where the sky and the Earth meet” _

Naruto’s body sunk into the portal that now looked like some far away galaxy from space. The portal closed as night turned back into day…

**~Catching Butterflies~**

Falling.

Naruto’s eyes widened as he fell through the sky. Now what to do? Should he scream? Nah he was to manly for that. He pondered on the thought for a while. Coming to think of it this fall was lasting a mighty long time. He thought that he would have fell to his death by now. He felt oddly calm knowing that he was going to die. Maybe it was because he died more times than he could count.

Pain? He felt so much of it during his small years of living that this wouldn't faze him. Maybe the gods would take pity on him and let him stay this time. In his own little realm so no one could bother him...well maybe the Kyuubi could. Naruto didn't mind him. But everyone else could fuck off. It wasn't like they cared anyways.

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts before they became to depressing. Now where was he? Yes falling. Naruto turned onto his stomach to get into a more comfortable position, he wouldn't want to die uncomfortable, now wouldn't he? What was that little dot in the distance?

Naruto squinted his eyes, so he could see. It was growing bigger at a alarming pace. Just because his mind didn't care about dying didn't mean his body didn't. His body tensed up ready for impact. Soon panic start to settle in when he saw incoming spikes.

“Oof!” Naruto huff out as he landed between the two spikes on to the hard ground…a hard-moving ground at that. He looked up confused. Why haven't he died again? He heard a low chuckle from his head.

**_“You did think that I was going to let you die from a fall now wouldn't you?”_** He heard the Kyuubi’s amused voice say. He felt a flash of anger before he stood in front of the Kyuubi in his mindscape. “You let me die from a hammer to the dick so what makes this so different?” Naruto snapped in an almost blind rage.

Kyuubi was silent before he spoke,  **_“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have joked about that.”_ ** The beast bowed his head in apology. “No, you shouldn't have.” Naruto's voice took on a tone of hurt. Despite how tough Naruto tried to act he was still that lonely little boy that craved a person's touch.

**_“For what it's worth I did try to heal you to the best of my ability.”_** Kyuubi said but Naruto keep his head down. Despite what he said back then Kyuubi used to like whenever Naruto got tortured as a sick form of revenge, they both knew that. **_“Come here_** _,_ ** _”_** the Kyuubi commanded softy and Naruto compiled without hesitation.

Naruto stepped pass the cage's bars into the beast's gentle grasp as the Kyuubi curled around him getting comfortable. Naruto let out a sob as he thought about Yui. He hasn’t really had much time to grieve about her. Between torturing Mebuki, getting out of the village, and getting another beast shoved in his gut (which he almost forgot about) he really hadn't had any time to rest.

He was a freak, an outcast that no one wanted. He got called so many names that he didn't know which were real and which were fake. Was he really just the person in the background that no one wanted to talk to? Would every person that truly loved him just disappear into wind like they never existed in the first place?

If so where does that leave him? Alone. That's where that left him. It was him against the world. Everywhere was a battleground and he found himself out numbered ten to one. And he himself, was a broken branch that fell onto the ground beside a big tree. Alone. Just because his parents chose the village over him while dying in the process. He would never forgive them.

He was just a broken record on repeat. A tragedy. He was just a conversation between people who could never understand. How could he stay strong when everyone wanted to bury in six feet deep? He let out another sob. He had killed himself because he was a  _ nobody.  _ No one wanted him. He had no reason to live so why was here? He was trash, just a waste of space.

Who would want the fox brat anyways? No one wants to hear the Kyuubi brat's sob story. It's not that he didn't want to be happy. Despite how hard he tried he just couldn't bring himself to be happy. Why did he have to be this way? He found that he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Not about the villagers or his life. Living had become a nightmare. One that he couldn't break out of no matter how hard he tried.

It just wasn't fair! No matter how many times he cut or slit his own throat he just wouldn't stay down. He just wanted...he was so tired. So, fucking tired of everything and everyone. He was tired of taking their shit. Tired of their beating, just tired of living in general. He had to get away. He knew that he couldn't take much more before he...broke.

He needed something new. A new life with new people. People who didn't know about his burden that weighed him down every step of the way. New...something new...yeah that's what he needed. And with that thought he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**~Catching Butterflies~**

Kyuubi watched silently as Naruto cried himself to sleep. It had heard every thought. It was true, at one point in time he did hate Naruto. Hell he use to fucking bathe in the child's misery. Relinquishing in it. He used be elated every time the child gotten beaten, stabbed, with his heart torn in two along with his dreams. He used to taunt him even though he couldn't hear him-at least he thought he couldn't. He used to laugh in his face and mock his reasons for existing. He even used mess with the child saying how his parents didn't love him and never would. 

 

In the end he heard it all. At first the kid thought that it was his mind playing tricks on him then after he meet himself he eventually put two and two together and realized that it was him. It disgust the Kyuubi when it realized that it scooped low to human standards by blaming a person who had nothing to do with it. 

 

Eventually his fun games came to and end when a villager took a beating to far and it realized that it was about to die. That day opened its eyes, after being saved by the Shinigami the first time around. The Shinigami just looked at it and shook his head before casting it back into the world of living to fix the child's body while he healed his mind. 

 

He never felt more ashamed in his life. What would his father say when he realized what he had done? He crushed an innocent child's dreams and mind all because of what? His revenge? His should be cursing Minato for sealing him! Even then it wasn't even the man's fault! He was just protecting the ones he loved. Who he should be cursing and hating is the one who controlled him. 

 

**_Madara Uchiha._ ** He hated that man down to the bottom of his heart.  _ He  _ was the one who will this faith upon him. To be caged like an wild animal. Like he didn't have any emotions or feelings. Sometimes he cursed his father for giving him a conscience. But even it knew that this was the work of destiny in play. This seal is the only thing keeping him out of that man's grasp. There is a storm coming over the horizon. He could feel it. 

 

**~Catching Butterflies~**

 

Naruto woke to something furry tickling his whisker marks. His eyes widened as it sent  _ delicious  _ tremors down his spine. His eyes become half lited and something rumbled in his chest.  **_“You think I wouldn't know your little secret?”_ ** Kyuubi breath hotly onto is ear. That set him off as a purr bubbled from his chest and he when into a trance. 

 

“K-Kyuubi,” Naruto moaned out as the beast sent chakra in waves through his whisker marks making them hyper sensitive.  **_“Call me Kurama,”_ ** Naruto could barely manage a nod as he enjoyed the sensations he felt throughout his body. “Ku-Kurama,” Naruto tested out and Kurama chuckled at his cuteness.  **_“Your going to have to leave soon”_ ** Kurama said and Naruto glared at him as he stopped rubbing his whisker marks. 

 

“No,” Naruto mumbled not wanting to go to the outside world just yet. He just wanted to stay curled up in Kurama's warmth forever, never to see that cruel world again. Kurama let out a sigh,  **_“Naruto we are in an unknown location with no way out-”_ ** Kurama started but Naruto interrupted. “I understand,” Naruto gave a bitter smile. “But can't I just pretend for a few more moments?” 

 

Kurama just curled around him tighter. Naruto let out a content sigh before Kurama gently push him out of his mind scape. Kurama's soft smile fell as he addressed the unwanted presence that had been spying on them. 

 

**~Catching Butterflies~**

 

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself lying on the ground. A shadow loomed over him but Naruto already sensed the powerful presence. Naruto turned around only see something that was only in legends that has never thought he would meet. A dragon. The dragon gave him a fanged grin showing off rows full of sharp teeth.

 

The dragon had a smooth back which was ebony in color. From its neck to its stomach it was a dark teal with for lines and a circle that resembled a star on its neck. It has a feathered tail and long ebony wings with a teal line that extended from mid wing to bottom. The dragon politely waited as Naruto took in its appearance. 

 

But before Naruto could open his mouth the dragon spoke.  **“The council requires your presence.”** Naruto shut his mouth and flinched as the dragon picked him up in it's claws and flew him towards the biggest Mountain he had ever seen. The ground flew by rapidly as the Mountains approached at amazing speeds. 

 

“So,” Naruto would have shifted but he was to afraid of falling for that he just stayed still. “My name is Naruto, what's yours?” Naruto asked. The dragon seemed startled for a moment before gaining it's composure.  **“My name is Emi meaning favored one.”** The dragon stumbled over her own name like she hasn't said it in a while. 

 

Now that he thought about it she was oddly stiff. Back straight, shoulder squared, polite tone. She must be a servant, one that's able to hold her head up high. ‘She must be a high one at that,’ Naruto mused.  **“We're here Naruto-sama.”** The dragon flapped her wings before landing on leveled ground. “Naruto need for that, just call me Naruto,” he replied a little sheepish not used to being called with such respect. 

 

**“Nonsense! A being higher than oneself must be called as such.”** The dragon said as she gracefully folded her wings and led him into the Mountain. 

 

**~Catching Butterflies~**

 

**And cut!**

 

**Soooo…..hi this is Ms.Muffins here!**

 

**Sorry about you know. That little angst part. Was kinda getting a little poetic there. Let's straighten some things up before you even ask...if anyone is reading this… anyways Kurama was manipulating Naruto but it was for his own good. It was true also. If he was stronger Yui wouldn't have never died it's as simple as that. Now he has to forever love with the guilt knowing that it was all his fault that she died. Well I'm stopping right here for the day. Sorry for the cliffhanger I just couldn't bring myself to write any more.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi *looks at you shyly* I'm new here so if my work sucks or if something is out of order it's because of that. 
> 
> I bask in the flames if you were wondering.
> 
> Be nice people. Comment and leave a kudos if you like it.


End file.
